Zenkai Power: la historia de los Saiyans
by Bannedalex
Summary: El escuadrón de Bardock es destruido por Dodoria, servidor de Freezer. El único que sobrevive es el líder, Bardock. El cual regresa a su planeta natal para avisar a los demás y contraatacar al emperador Freezer, enseñándole que no se puede confiar nunca en lo que aparentemente parece débil.


CAPITULO 1: HERIDA DEL ESPACIO.

Los Saiyans eran una raza guerrera que conquistaba planetas que se les vendía a Freezer, el cual le daba, a aquellos mercenarios, tecnología y armas. Freezer era un despiadado ser que se autoproclamo el ser más poderoso del universo. Su influencia en la raza fue tanta que rebajó al rey Vegeta como secundario, mandando completamente a aquella raza. A Freezer le llegó al conocimiento una leyenda que hablaba del Super Saiyan, que según el folclore nativo, era un guerrero de increíble poder y fuerza, superior a los demás Saiyan que aparecería de una vez cada mil años. Según aquella leyenda el próximo Super Saiyan no faltaba mucho para que apareciera. Con aquel miedo de que salga alguien más poderoso que él, Freezer elevo un plan para destruir el planeta de aquellos seres, llamada planeta Vegeta.

Era por la tarde, más o menos, eran las 6 según el horario de los humanos. Desde el cielo se pudo ver descender una nave redonda como una pelota de futbol, la puerta tenía un cristal de color morado brillante, tan brillante que se podía ver desde el planeta.

La nave aterrizo en el edificio de funcionamiento espacial. El cual servía para enviar a los diferentes guerreros a otros planetas para que ellos lo pudieran destruir toda la vida y luego vender aquel planeta conquistado. También servía para depositar todas las naves en un mismo sitio, y así no destruir parte del planeta con cada aterrizaje puesto que el material que estaba hecho era capaz de aguantar aquellos increíbles aterrizajes que hacían las naves.

"Viaje finalizado, localización: Planeta Vegeta".

De pronto se oyó en aquella sala una voz muy robótica, seguramente era el dispositivo de la nave. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un sujeto muy herido, casi muerto. Era el guerrero de elite, Bardock que había llegado su misión antes de hora y no en un buen estado puesto que peligraba de morir. Su herida le había destruido parte de la armadura y le había dañado internamente a uno de sus pulmones dejándolo completamente destruido. El Saiyan que organizaba todo aquello, se medió-preocupó mucho al ver el estado de Bardock, uno de los Saiyans más poderosos.

-¡Bardock! ¿Y esa herida? ¿Dónde están los demás de tu escuadrón? ¿Fasha, Toma…?

Bardock se levantó de la nave sin decirle nada y como pudo se fue caminando hacia la salido pero a un ritmo muy lento, puesto que parecía que del golpe también le había afectado una pierna ya que iba cojeando bastante. Cuando llego a la puerta, toco un botón que había en la pared y la puerta se abrió poco a poco.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú! Tsk… ¿Qué se habrá creído ese imbécil?

Cuando Bardock salió del edificio se dirigió hacia el palacio, donde vivía el rey Vegeta y sus 2 hijos, Table y Vegeta (era muy típico que los padres pusieran sus propios nombres a su primer hijo). Por el camino algunos Saiyans que conocían a aquel guerrero se giraban para observarlo:

-¿Ese no es Bardock? –Comento uno de aquellos Saiyans.

-Parece muy malherido.

-Suerte que no soy yo.

-Debió perder un combate, patético.

-Si es eso, no sé cómo puede seguir a su rollo…

En mitad del camino, Bardock ya no podía seguir caminando, comenzó a ver borroso y a tambalearse por los lados. En aquel mismo momento se cayó en el suelo, sin poder levantar-se, antes de desmayar-se pudo decir solo una palabra.

-Fre-Freezer… -En ese instante los ojos de aquel Saiyan, llenos de odio y dolor se cerraron.

Mientras estaba inconsciente, tuvo una aterradora pesadilla. Estaba en una inmensa oscuridad, donde de repente apareció Freezer con el tamaño de un gigante, lo cogió por la cintura, con solamente dos dedos y mientras en el fondo se sentían unas risas aterradoras de Dodoria y Zarbon, el emperador comenzó a apretar la cintura de Bardock hasta que el cuerpo de Bardock explotara.

Los ojos de Bardock se abrieron, asustado y exhausto. Su corazón estaba a mil, pudo ver como estaba en un líquido verde. Estaba en una capsula de recuperación, un gran contenedor lleno de un líquido que puede curar a cualquier persona de la muerte cercana. Pudo fijarse que no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa. Desde el cristal podía ver tres formas Saiyans borrosas, dos que aparentaban la edad de Bardock y otro que seguramente era un niño.

Otra figura que estaba mucho más lejos que Bardock pero más cerca de lo que parecía una maquina toco un botón haciendo que lentamente todo aquel líquido se fuera lentamente por un tubo que apareció de repente. La puerta se abrió dejando ver quien era aquellas figuras borrosas. La más pequeña, era el hijo mayor de Bardock, Raditz, el cual estaba llorando entre miedo y emoción. Miedo por haber visto a su padre en aquel estado y emoción de poderle ver otro vez moviéndose. La figura que estaba al lado de Raditz, era un colega de Bardock, otro Saiyan de la elite, Archaut, tenía el pelo revuelto, en espirales que le llegaban hasta el cuello. Tenía una armadura de color rojo. Estaba intentando animar a Raditz. La que estaba más cerca de la capsula, era una Saiyan, también de elite, la esposa de Bardock, Pumpkin, tenía el pelo largo, muy parecido al de su hijo. Tenía una armadura de un morado muy precioso.

Bardock salió lentamente de la capsula, mirando completamente su alrededor. El primero en reaccionar fue su hijo, el cual entre lágrimas fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, la segunda, su mujer, que no paraba de decir el nombre de su marido, emocionada de poder volver-le a ver y por ultimo su compañero que solamente soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Raditz abrazo con fuerza a su padre por la cintura:

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Me alegro de que te encuen…

Antes de poder terminar aquella frase, su padre, enfadado, le dio una colleja, tan fuerte que le tiro por los suelos. El resultado solo fue a peor, puesto que el pequeño, comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte:

-¡Pequeño estúpido! ¡Si lloras nunca te haras fuerte!

-Veo que nunca vas a cambiar, Bardock… -Dijo su compañero riendo de aquella situación.

-¡Bardock! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pegues a Raditz! –Dijo su esposa, que aquel momento no le parecía tan gracioso como a Archaut.

Pero en aquel momento, Bardock tuvo otra de sus visiones, en la cual se podía ver que era en el Planeta Vegeta, con algunos edificios destruidos. Había una enorme figura aplastando a Raditz, el cual estaba malherido en el suelo.

-¿Y tú eres el hijo de Bardock? Jajaja. No sirves para nada, muchacho, te voy a dar un premio. Jajaja ¡Chou Makouhou!

La visión en aquel momento acabo, Bardock se cogió de la cabeza, aquellas visiones le dañaban mucho. Al ver aquel gesto del Saiyan, y que durante 10 segundos estuvo sin decir nada ni mover-se, su esposa y su amigo se preocuparon un momento:

-Oye, Bardock ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Otra vez una de tus visiones…? –Dijo su mujer, puesto que ella lo sabía todo ya que Bardock se lo había contado anteriormente, después de aplastar aquel planeta donde le regalaron aquel don.

-¿Visiones? ¿Ahora Bardock es un mago? ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Archaut sin entender de aquel asunto.

-Eso da igual ahora… ¿Cuántos días pasaron?

-3 dias… ¿Por? –dijo su esposa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Dadme mi armadura! ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con el rey!

-¿Con Vegeta? ¿Te pasas 3 días en coma y lo primero que haces es ir a hablar con él? ¡Tu hijo Kakarotto nació hace una semana y no has pasado todavía a verle!

-¡Esto es más importante! ¡Y ya iré a verle! ¡No quiero que salga otro Raditz!

-¿Mas importante que tu familia! ¿Y cuándo iras a verle? ¡Si mañana le envían al planeta 0078 para que lo destruya! –En aquel momento, a Pumpkin se le cayó una lágrima por el ojo derecho.

-¡Sí! ¡Mucho más! ¡Freezer destruirá todo el planeta! ¡Nos quiere exterminar!

Aquello que dijo Bardock icho preocupar a los tres Saiyans que estaban en la sala, no porque Freezer les iba a destruir, porque seguramente el golpe que se había dado le afecto en el cerebro y le hacía decir tonterías, como esta última. Ya que ninguno de ellos se había creído en las palabras de Bardock:

-Bardock… vuelve en sí, ¿Para qué Freezer nos iba a exterminar? ¡Si le conquistamos los planetas que quiera a su nombre! ¡Él no nos haría nada! ¿Es que no le conoces? -Archaut intento razonar con Bardock, para que se dé cuenta que aquello era una tontería.

-Lo digo en serio, él nos teme ¡Por la leyenda! ¡La del Super Saiyan!

-No digas chorradas… Además ¿Por qué e iba a creer en una simple leyenda? Si no hay datos que sea real –Dijo su mujer.

-¿Qué no las hay? ¿Y todos los textos que hablan sobre él? Era moreno y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de cruz ¿Crees que todo eso es mentira?

-Bardock en eso tiene razón, el Super Saiyan existe… ¿Por qué no crees en él?-Comento Archaut

-Porque ya soy mayor para creer en esas tonterías. Perdona por haber madurado, infantil- Dijo Pumpkin mientras les sacaba la lengua.

-Pues yo-yo… creo en papi… -Dijo Raditz, aunque ni él se creía aquellas palabras que había soltado, pero era su padre y le tenía mucho respeto. ¡El nunca mentía! ¡Siempre decía la verdad!

-¡Ya le habéis sentido! Traedme mi armadura, me voy a hablar con el rey.

-Cabezota, no te vas a ninguna parte- Pumpkin extendió sus brazos para que Bardock no se pudiera mover.

-Dejale, Pumpkin, no vas a hacerle cambiar su opinión… Ya sabes cómo es Bardock- Dijo suspirando Archaut.

-Agh… Bien Bardock, hoy ganas tú. Puedes ir a por el rey Vegeta, tu traje esta en esa mesa- Dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar hacia su armadura.

Después de que Bardock se vistiera su hijo Raditz se puso en frente de él y le miro a los ojos los cuales estaban brillando, como las estrellas y tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja quería acompañar a su padre a ver al rey:

-Papa ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No –dijo sin pensarse-lo- Solo serias una molestia… Una carga…

-Bardock, llevátelo y ejerce un poco de padre, que ya va siendo hora- Dijo su mujer.

-Tsk… Insecto, sígueme… ¡Pero cuando llegues no abras tu estúpida boca!

Bardock se dispuso a irse, pero su mujer le freno cogiéndole de los hombros y acercando un poco sus labios a los suyos:

-¿No vas a dar un beso a tu linda mujercita?

Pumpkin le beso lentamente en los labios, haciendo que Bardock le siguiera aquel beso. Y la parejita cerró en el mismo instante los ojos. Era una escena inolvidable, parecían recién enamorados. Pero en aquel instante Archaut icho ver que tosía, para que aquellos dos se enteraran que no estaban solos. Bardock rápidamente la soltó y miro hacia otra parte avergonzado.

-Agh… ¡Raditz! ¡Vamonos!

Mientras padre e hijo cruzaban la puerta, Bardock tuvo otra visión. Cosa bastante normal, puesto que desde que paso el accidente, tuvo miles y miles de visiones cada día. Esta vez, también parecía que se ubicaba en el planeta Vegeta, pero en otro lugar. Había una figura que golpeaba a Pumpkin a una velocidad ultrasónica dejándola en el suelo, muy malherida. Se pudo observar de cerca como vomitaba sangre y se oyó una voz, que Bardock desconocía completamente:

-¡No puedes superarme! ¡Yo soy el más rápido del universo! ¡Hiciste mal en retarme y por eso ya ha llegado tu fin!


End file.
